Sasuke's Cherry Blossom
by Cherryblossom543
Summary: ON HOLD! Sakura is apose to marry itachi from birth.but what happens when his brother falls in love with the cherry blossom and she falls in love with him.what will itachi do?full summarry inside!
1. My lil cherry blossom

The Haruno's and then Uchiha's have been friends for as long as the two famlies could rember.The Uchiha's a 2 sons.The eldest son was Itachi he was nine years of age.Then there youngest son who was born a couple months ago was named Sasuke.The Haruno's had one girl she is a week old.Sakura is to be married to Itachi since birth.But what happens when Sasuke falls in love with the cherry blossom and she falls in love wit him.What will Itachi do?

Mrs Haruno looks at her new baby girl with happiness.Mr Haruno"she is beautiful huh?"Mrs Haruno"yes and when she is older she will make a good bride for itachi.."Mr Harunonods.

Mrs Uchiha walks around the house with her baby son in her arms trying to find her husband.Mrs Uchiha"Husband the 1st born for the haruno's has been born and shall marry itachi?" Mr Uchiha"yes she shall marry on eldest son itachi...but whos gonna tell him.." Out of no where Itachi walks in.Itachi"hey mom hey dad what were you guys talking about?"Itachi looked up at his mother wit curiousness in his eyes.Mrs Uchiha"well you are marrying the Haruno's st born when she is 18.." Itachi look at his mother wit happiness but a confussed look in his eyes.Itachi "how old is she tho?" Mrs Uchiha"1 weeks..."Mrs uchiha handed sasuke over to her husband.Mr uchiha rocks sasuke.Itachi"1 week!shouldnt she marry sasuke then! i have to marry a little brat!are u fucking serious!" Mrs Uchiha"yes i am she is the eldest child of the haruno clan and u are the eldest of the uchiha clan..." itachi"this is fucked up god!" itachi runs up to his room and slams the door.(ok people hes nine years old if u where nine would u want to marry somebody nine years younger than you?ok bak to story)Both of the Parents sign.

6 years later...

The Haruno's arrive at the Uchiha's so itachi could meet sakura.Mr Haruno knocks on door.Mrs uchiha opens it wit Sasuke next to her and naruto next to sasuke and itachi behind her and her husband on the other side of her.Mr Uchiha"welcome and i guss this is miss sakura?" Sakura looks up and mr uchiha and smiles.Sakura"yup!"sasuke"kawaii.."he says in a whipser.  
Itachi looks at his 6 year old bride.Naruto"hi i am naruto!"he puts his hand out to shake sakuras.sakura"hello naruto!"she shakes narutos hand.sakura looks at sasuke and thinks _dam hes kawaii!i hope thats itachi!_ Sasuke looks at sakura wit some sadness since he couldnt marry her his brother had too.. Itachi"hello i am itachi.."sakura looks at itachi with sadness she really wanted to marry that other boy.Sasuke "i am sasuke..nice to meet you.."sakura "nice to meet you to hey wanna go play?"naruto "ya! how about you sasuke?"sasuke"ya!"all three kids go and play.Itachi was actually happy he was marrying sakura she was really kawaii..Itachi went to spy on them.Naruto"sakura-chan throw it to me!"they where playing monkey in the middle.Sakura throws it to naruto but sasuke catches it.sasuke"i bored of this game lets plat tag!"sakura "ok sasuke-kun ur it!"both sakura and naruto run around.sasuke chases sakura and tackels her to the ground.sasuke"your it sakura-chan!" he was still on top of her.sakura"fine"she kisses him on nose.sasuke blushes deep red.sakura giggles"can you get off me?"sasuke nods.

1 year later...

Sasuke could hear blood curling screams and he was running towards it.Sakura "stop itachi!dont!"itachi"shut up my bride!"Itachi makes her uncoscious.Sasuke was running threw and he saw deads bodies of his clan he herd sakura scream then silice he hoped she waz alive still...Itachi picks up sakura bridle style and walks ova and sees sasuke running towards them.Sasuke"sakura itachi i am glad you two are ok!"itachi"little bother you are so blind i killed them and i am leaveing takeing my cherry blossom.."sasuke"why did u kill them!and noo dont take sakura-chan please!1"itachi"good bye.."itachi disapears and sakura and sasuke wont meet till 5 years later..

itachi looks at his 12 year old bride.Sakura"itachi-kun why do i have to kill this person?"itachi"beacuse.."sakura nods and runs off to fins him she will return top kohana.

Sasuke walks the streets of kohana thinking about sakura but suddenly a pink haired girl came up behind him.Sasuke turns around to face the cherry blossom.sakura"hello".sasuke hugs sakura and kisses her lips for a while.sakura"do i know you!"sasuke"its me sasuke!sakura dont you rember me!"sakura"should i?"sasuke holds her hand"yes please sakura rember me..please.."sakura she thinks rlly hard but cant.sakura"i am srry sasuke-kun i dont rember you.."sasuke brings herto his house and the watch some home vids of them when they were younger.sasuke"do u rember now?"sakura hold head with pain she is rembering everythign now.sakura"sasuke-kun!"she hugs him burrying her head in his shrit and crying.sasuke holds her close "sakura its ok i wont let him take you ever agin.."sakura"i am scared."sasuke rember that she saw his whole clan die.sasuke"you wont marry him either i promise.."sakuras parents had killed themselves when the found out sasuke explained that to sakura.sakura"well where am i apose to live now...?"sasuke"even if u had a home to stay at you would stay here beacuse i am never leaveing your side i will protect you.."_in sasuke's thoghts-i luv sakura so much i cant lose her ever!_he also rembers the kiss he gave her but somthing soft of his lips broke in his thoghts.It was sakura kissing him.sasuke sucked on her bottom lip pushing his tounge on her teeth begging for entrance.sakura opened her mouth and their tounges met.sasukehelo her close putting his hands on her ass.sakura put her arms around his neck.sasuke laid down on the couch still making out wit her he and on top of her.itachi saw this and was getting mad.itachi"_i will kill sasuke he kissing my cherry blossom!"_sasuke kissed her neck then he went back to her lips and theirs tounges met agin.Naruto burst in the room.Naruto"holy shit!"sasuke and sakura imditly got up.naruto"sakura?"sakura nods.naruto"sasuke she back home and all you can do is make out wit her?"sasuke and sakura blush.

3 years later...

sakura walks around the village with sasuke holding her hand.sasuke"sakura do we have to!"sakura"yes!"they where going shopping for clothes.sakura wanted some new clothes before she would be stuck wearing a uniform agin..sakura went in the dressing room and came out wearing a a jean mini skrit and a pink spagetti stanp and it fit her curves perfectly.sakura"how does this look?"sasuke blushes"you look.."sakura"well do i look bad good or hot?"sasuke"hot.."sakura "ok i will buy it!bo i need a dress just in case there is a dance ok!"sakura goes back in dressing room and come out in a pink silk dress it came to 8 inches above her knee.sakura"does this look ok?"sasuke"wow..you look...sexy.."sakura"really?yes! ok we r done!"sasuke and sakura walk hand in hand home.sakura"you rlly think i look good in thoghs outfits?"sasuke"yes my little cherry blossom.."he kisses her lightly on the cheak.sakura smiles.they arrive at home.sakura"we better go to bed we have school tomarrow..."sasuke"ok night sakura-chan.."he kisses her passionlty on the lips trhen goes to bed.

A few hours later it waz storming and sakura got scared and ran in sasuke's room.sakura"sasuke-kun you awake?"sasuke"what is it sakura-chan.."sakura"can i sleep in here tonight..."sasuke looks at the scared cherry blossom and nods.sakura climbs into sasuke bed laying down next to him getting close so that her head is restign on his chest.sasuke holds sakura close.itachi_ i will kill sasuke if he marrys her hofully she will kill him or i will do it for her..._

The next morning...

sasuke wakes sakura up and she goes in her room and gets dressed and does of her morning stuff.sasuke does his morning stuff.sakura waz wearing a black plad mini skrit the waz 8 inches above her knee and a button down white shrit.sasuke same but pants and less girlyish and he had a tie.sasuke notice that sakuras shrit waz a bit see threw and he thoght _dam she looks hot!_sakura"come on sasuke we will be late!"sasuke and sakura walked to school they got the same schules.A boy names Kiba came up to sakura and said"will you be my gf!"alll the guys asked sakura that question and sasuke got made a hurt them all.sakura"dont worry sasuke-kun i only love you ok?"sasuke held her hand and they walked to class together...

Next time on the Cherry blossoms second chance..

shino a boy grabs sakura's ass!sasuke kills him on school grounds what will happen

ok this chap its shrot i no but dont worry the next chap will be better!


	2. NOT A CHAPTER A SORRY NOTE!

OK PLL SKOOL STARTED AND I DONT RLLY HAVE TIME TO THINK ABOUT MY FANFICTION BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLY I HAVE BASKETBALL AND YEARBOOKS AND A BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF SO I AM SOOOO SRRY AND REMBER DO NOT STEAL MY FANFIC DONT COPY AND POST IT GOT IT!SO I WILL TRY THE BEST I CAN TO UPDATE!

Cherryblossom543


End file.
